


Velveteen Reita

by inkstrain (orphan_account)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Bunnies, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 22:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7380760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/inkstrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never leave Reita without sex for a very long time — he gets strange ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Velveteen Reita

Ruki had always known ignoring Reita for a long period of time was never a good idea. Fourteen days ago it had been the best he could come up with though, so he had done it, stretched out their lover's quarrel until the other had no choice but to give in and beg for forgiveness if he wanted to maintain his _in a relationship_ status. That was all Ruki wanted, to be honest - for Reita to learn how to admit his mistakes and to stop being stubborn. 

Apparently, he had learned a lot more than just that during the two-week period they spent ignoring each other. 

  


"Welcome home!"

Ruki looked up from removing his coat by the doorway of their shared apartment, to find an oddly-shaped silhouette at the end of the hallway. _Wait, was that-?_ Narrowing his eyes and not sure whether he was recognizing the figure correctly, he reached for the nearest switch to turn the lights on. 

He wished he hadn't. 

Because standing there was Reita, looking absolutely stunning under warm lighting, clad in nothing but a pair of boxers, all slender lines and defined muscles. Although that wasn't all he had on. On top of his head and blending in with his newly bleached hair? He was wearing a pair of bunny ears.

Bunny _**fucking**_ ears. 

  


Reita skipped towards Ruki when the vocalist remained unmoving where he stood, leaning forward and kissing the tip of his nose, actions not quite fitting the deep baritone of his voice as he spoke again. And the younger man wasn't sure whether he wanted to burst out laughing or break down in tears - maybe both - at what his boyfriend decided to say. 

"I missed you, hunny bunny!"

That said, the bassist latched himself upon Ruki, embracing him around the neck from the side, and began humping him gleefully, grinning widely and nuzzling his cheek. Turning to him with a deadpan expression as they rocked sideways awkwardly, he raised a brow.

"Seriously? You couldn't think of anything else?"

Still humping him, his boyfriend managed a shrug, panting slightly. "Rabbits like sex, don't they? I'm planning to catch up on the two weeks I wasn't able to get any with you." He replied, still grinning as he began kissing down his neck. "Come on, isn't this hot?"

Ruki faced forward with a groan - an exasperated one mind, not of pleasure. "No, it's really not, you make a really bad bunny." Gritting his teeth, he tried to endure the moving but he just couldn't, all the humping was pissing him off. "And stop _that!"_

The bassist looked unbothered as he moved away, baritone lilting to a singsong. "But hunny bunny..." And Ruki knew if he let him, if he allowed Reita to push through with whatever song he was planning to sing, this evening would end up in blood - not sex.

"Give me that!"

Snatching the bunny ears from Reita, he stepped past his boyfriend and further into their apartment, putting the furry thing on top of his head instead. 

"This is how a bunny should be like, idiot."

  


Palms flat on Reita's chest, Ruki clenched his muscles around his boyfriend's cock, forcing him to harden inside him again and right at the tail of his orgasm.

The bassist groaned at this, hands on his hips tightening as he screwed his eyes shut. "I don't think I can go another round... fuck..." Reita moaned in complaint, but Ruki merely tightened around him further before beginning to move as soon as the other's length was rigid enough, riding his boyfriend's cock for all it was worth. Leaning down, Ruki kissed the tip of an uncovered nose, panting wildly and smirking. 

  


"You wanted to be rabbits right? Round five Reita."


End file.
